The present invention concerns a device to anchor a cyclist's shoe to the pedal of a bicycle, especially a sports or competition bicycle, by means of a plate of stiff and strong material, suitably shaped and fixed to the sole.
Devices of this type, using different anchorage and release means, are well known in technique.
With some of said devices, both the anchorage of the cyclist's shoe to the bicycle pedal and its release therefrom, are obtained by a translation of the foot in the bicycle longitudinal direction (EP 0094276 and FR 7514835); with others, said anchorage and release are obtained by rotating the foot sideways in respect of its normal position (FR 2432427, EP 0146218, FR 2192525 and EP 0015803); with others still, the anchorage takes place by a translation of the foot in a direction perpendicular to the pedal rest surface, and the release is obtained by means of a lateral rotation of the foot (EP 0058438, EP 0146454 and FR 82.20709).
None of the devices of known technique have however proved to be fully satisfactory, either because of their scarce reliability and efficiency, or because of their complicated construction and use, and/or because they compelled the cyclist to perform movements and co-ordinated actions which are not sufficiently natural and instinctive. The proof of this is that the widespread use of such known devices by professionals and amateurs is taking long to gain ground, in spite of the attention which it undoubtedly arouses in the interested spheres and the considerable advantages which it would allow.
The present invention therefore proposes to improve the anchorage devices of known technique, so as to prevent their drawbacks and introduce further important advantages to fully satisfy the requirements of the users.